Nick Jr. Too
Nick Jr. Too (formerly Nick Jr. 2) is the second channel of Nick Jr. available in the United Kingdom and in the Republic of Ireland, generally presenting popular Nick Jr. programming at other times of the day. It launched 24 April 2006, the same day as rival channel Cartoon Network Too. Nick Jr. Too carries a schedule separate from the main Nick Jr. channel. In August 2007, Nick Jr. Too was launched on Virgin Media. The channel launched an Irish feed in October 2013. Programmes Current programming *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' (2015) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (2010) *''The Backyardigans'' (2006) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2006) *''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' (2009) *''Blue's Clues'' (2006) *''Bob the Builder'' (2006) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2012) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012) *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' (2006) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2011) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2006) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2006) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2008) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2006) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (2006) *''Humf'' (2009) *''Kipper the Dog'' (2006) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (2014) *''Max and Ruby'' (2006) *''Olivia'' (2010) *''Nelly and Nora'' (2015) *''Paddington Bear'' (2006) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013) *''Peppa Pig'' (2006) *''Poppy Cat'' (2011) *''Puffin Rock'' (2015) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (2006) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2006) *''Rugrats'' (2010) *''Sarah & Duck'' (2014) *''Shimmer and Shine'' (2015) *''Super Why!'' (2007) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2011) *''Teletubbies'' (2006) *''Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends'' (2006) *''Tickety Toc'' (2012) *''The Wombles'' (2006) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007) Former programming *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Animal Alphabet'' *''Astro Farm'' *''Bagpuss'' *''Billy'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bod'' *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Bubble and Squeak'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Button Moon'' *''Bump'' *''Camberwick Green'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Chigley'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''Clangers'' *''Coconuts'' *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Dream Street'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''The Flumps'' *''Hatty Town'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Ivor the Engine'' *''James the Cat'' *''Joe'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''King Rollo'' *''Kipper'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Lizzie's Library'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''The Magic House'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Maisy'' *''Moschops'' *''Mouse and Mole'' *''Mr Benn'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Nellie the Elephant'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Old Bear and Friends'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''PB Bear and Friends'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Rainbow'' *''Rupert'' *''Sali Mali'' *''Snailympics'' *''Spider'' *''Telebugs'' *''Trumpton'' *''The Treacle People'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''Wobbly Land'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''You Do Too'' Nick Jr. Peppa On 1 October 2013, the channel was temporarily rebranded as Nick Jr. Peppa, with the channel only broadcasting Peppa Pig. It was rebranded back into Nick Jr. 2 on 30 November 2013. It was rebranded again to Nick Jr. Peppa on 1 April 2014, with Sky rebranding it, but the other guides saying Nick Jr. 2. It was rebranded back to Nick Jr. 2 again on 30 April 2014. On 1 October 2014, it was rebranded once again to Nick Jr. Peppa. The channel was renamed to Nick Jr. Too in November 2014. But For Nick Jr. 2's Schedule, For, Uh, Friday October 1st To, Hm, Tuesday November 30th, 2010. 3:00am Bubble and Squeak 3:30am Little Bill 4:00am The Backyardigans 6:00am Peppa Pig 6:05am Peppa Pig 6:15am Peppa Pig 6:20am Peppa Pig 6:30am Go, Diego, Go! 7:00am Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom 7:15am Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom 7:30am Peppa Pig 5:00pm Max & Ruby 5:15pm Max & Ruby 5:30pm Little Bill 6:00pm Peppa Pig 7:00pm Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom 7:15pm Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom 7:30pm Max & Ruby 7:40pm Peppa Pig 7:45pm A bedTime Story 8:00pm Humf 9:00pm Rugrats 9:30pm Fifi and The Flowertots 9:45pm Fifi and The Flowertots 10:00pm Peppa Pig 11:00pm Rugrats 11:30pm Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom 11:45pm Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom 12:00am Sign Off Schedule for April 1st to April 30th/October 1st to November 2014 3:00am-11:59pm - Peppa Pig 12:00-2:59am - OFF AIR Category:TV Networks